Not long ago, "home banking" was thought to be just around the corner. With the advent of relatively inexpensive, powerful personal computers, the computer industry hoped (and predicted) that a personal computer with communications capability (e.g., modem) would soon find its way into every home.
It was generally believed by many that the home computer would become a central, integrated part of everyday life and would proliferate as have radio and television receivers in past decades. It was expected that people would prepare and file their income tax returns by computer, conduct most or all financial transactions (including billpaying) through software interfacing their personal computer and telecommunications lines with banks and other financial institutions, etc. The home personal computer was expected to largely replace the U.S. Postal Service as a means of communicating with and contacting the outside world. People would draft personal letters using word processing software on the personal computer and telecommunicate the letters electronically to the intended recipient over telecommunications networks. It was expected that shopping would be done electronically by perusing electronic merchandise and grocery catalogs "online" and placing orders electronically over a telecommunications data network; and that even newspapers would be read electronically "online" (thus obviating the need for delivery of hard copy).
A few banks and other financial institutions actually developed "home banking" systems designed to interface with home personal computers expected to soon be found in most households.
Ordinary people are generally not used to computers and many avoid them whenever possible. While the next generation may be highly computer literate, many of their parents and grandparents have little or no computer experience and would much rather continue doing things "the old way." Even computer literates who own home personal computers find use of the computer to be relatively limited. As one example, it continues to be relatively expensive and impractical to send "mail" electronically. Telecommunicating over telephone lines is relatively expensive, and only just recently have regional telephone companies entered the public data network (PDN) business thereby increasing capacity and reducing user costs. Moreover, most intended electronic mail recipients do not even have computers, the necessary communications equipment and the knowledge and experience.
Perhaps more importantly, the "learning curve" associated with familiarizing oneself with new software is often so steep that even computer literate people look upon learning a new software package with great disdain and apprehension. Thousands upon thousands of different software packages are on the market, but the top sellers are typically the first packages to be introduced. This is because users tend to continue to use software they already know and resist learning new packages unless they are convinced the effort will be worthwhile. Even "user friendly" software may be very time consuming to learn. Many users would probably prefer to continue their banking transactions in "the old way" rather than spending even only a few hours learning a completely new home banking software package.
In addition, the cost of providing home banking services have been enormous. Service providers incur very high communications costs in linking their central processors with PC users, banks, and payees (merchants). Many payees also do not accept electronic payments (for lack of substantial volume), forcing service providers to make costly paper-based payments. Settlements processing can also be costly, as banks must install special purpose software and operating procedures. These and other costs have been passed along to consumers, thereby dampening the demand for home banking services.
Thus, although a small percentage of people have effectively come to utilize and rely upon some of the vast variety of services accessible through a home computer as an integral part of their daily lives, the vast majority continue to communicate by post and telephone, shop by visiting retail stores or leafing through hard copy catalogs received in the mail, and pay their bills by writing checks and sending them through the mails.
In part because of the problems discussed above, PC-based home banking is not yet a practical reality for most consumers. In fact, many home banking programs launched in the past have been declared failures and discontinued. See, for example,
Egner, "Not Quite Ready for Home Banking", The EFT Sourcebook, pp 171-175 (1988); and PA0 Tyson, "`Survival` Kit: Pens and Stamps Instead of Video", American Banker (Mar. 16, 1989). PA0 Kutler, "Marketing Effort is Needed to Swell Ranks of ATM Users", Consumer Survey, American Banker pp 73-76; PA0 "Survey of ATM Networks and Debit Card Users", The Nilson Report (1987 Ed.); and PA0 "Three-Quarters of Households to Use ATMs by Year 2,000", Bank Systems and Equipment p 38 (September, 1987). PA0 ITS Develops SHAZAM Bill Payer For Consumer and Merchant Convenience", ITS Current, pp 3-5 (March, 1988); PA0 Levy, J., "The Delicate Balance of ATM Industry Standards", The EFT Sourcebook, pp 35-38 (1988) PA0 National Directory of Shared ATM/POS Networks 1987 Edition, TransData Corp.; PA0 Interregional Sharing Model of the Shared Network Executives Association, pp 467-70; PA0 Zimmer, "A Leading Analyst Investigates Whether the ATM Market Has Reached Its Saturation Point or is Poised for Expansion", International Banker, p 13, Vol. 152, No. 234 (Dec. 1, 1987); PA0 Garsson, "NCR Universal Credit Union Claims A First with Home Banking Services", American Banker, p 10 (Aug. 24, 1983); PA0 Anderson, "Electronic Funds Transfer is Reaching the Point-of-Sale; Banks, Retailers Look to EFT Transactions to Lessen Processing Costs, Increase Market Share", American Banker, p 32 (Jul. 28, 1982); and PA0 "Electronic Networks Springing Up All Over: Systems Linking Automated Teller Machines, Point of Sale Devices are Established or Contemplated in Several Areas of the Country", American Banker, p 2 (Mar. 19, 1982). PA0 U.S. Pat. No. 4,634,845 to Hale et al PA0 U.S. Pat. No. 4,689,478 to Hale et al PA0 U.S. Pat. No. 4,694,397 to Grant et al PA0 U.S. Pat. No. 4,305,059 to Benton PA0 U.S. Pat. No. 4,341,951 to Benton PA0 U.S. Pat. No. 4,625,276 to Benton et al PA0 U.S. Pat. No. 4,536,647 to Atalla et al PA0 U.S. Pat. No. 4,390,968 to Hennessy et al PA0 U.S. Pat. No. 4,525,712 to Okano et al PA0 U.S. Pat. No. 4,454,414 to Benton PA0 U.S. Pat. No. 4,578,535 to Simmons PA0 U.S. Pat. No. 3,920,926 to Lenaerts et al PA0 U.S. Pat. No. 3,652,795 to Wolf et al PA0 U.S. Pat. No. 4,713,761 to Sharpe et al PA0 U.S. Pat. No. 4,683,536 to Yamamoto PA0 U.S. Pat. No. 4,678,895 to Tateisi et al PA0 U.S. Pat. No. 4,594,663 to Nagata et al PA0 U.S. Pat. No. 3,375,500 to Fowler et al PA0 U.S. Pat. No. 3,970,992 to Boothroyd et al PA0 U.S. Pat. No. 3,648,020 to Tateisi et al PA0 U.S. Pat. No. 4,654,482 to DeAngelis
Few corporations continue to market cumbersome, hard-to-use, PC and modem-based home banking systems developed a few years ago. Covidea, a joint venture between Chemical Bank and AT&T, was the earliest, most notable PC-based home banking enterprise. After $70 million in investment and nearly 10 years of development and marketing, Covidea recently terminated its operations. Chemical and AT&T cited obsolete technology as the principal reason for closing operations. Knight-Ridder, AMR and others have ceased operating their PC-based home banking services. The following institutions, however, continue to operate home banking systems:
MAJOR HOME BANKING OPERATORS Operator Name of Service Est. Users Bank of America Homebanking 37,000 Manufacturers Hanover Excel 7,000 Citibank Direct Access 15,000 Chase Manhattan Spectrum 5,000 Madison Bank Home Teller 2,000 Princeton Telecom licensed to banks 2,000 Harbinger Computer licensed to banks 2,000 Prodigy licensed to banks 10,000 Source: Teleservices Report, Arlen Communications, 1987 Videotext Industry Association, 1988
Prodigy (a joint venture between IBM and Sears) is the primary major operator actively pursuing the national market. Much like the banks, Prodigy targets personal computer users (with modems) with extensive videotext service (e.g. airline reservations, and home shopping). Unlike the banks, however, bank services are secondary and Prodigy hopes to offset some of its high costs with advertising revenues. Even if Prodigy succeeds, its services are aimed at a high-end, technology-user--not the broader market comprising the majority of bank customers.
Telephone banking operators have recently begun to allow customers to pay bills from home. Some such telephone billpaying systems involve voice response technology to provide automatic handling of limited customer financial transactions (thus eliminating the requirement for human operators to answer and handle customer calls). Several independent telephone billpaying services have emerged (e.g. Checkfree and Merchants Network), but most billpaying services are offered by individual banks. Recent voice-response technology advances have enabled telephone banking and billpaying to become the banking industry's fastest growing retail product. Payments Systems, Inc., a leading electronic funds transfer consulting firm, estimates that 5-7 million U.S. households use telephone banking in 1988 versus approximately 2 million in 1985.
Nonetheless, telephone billpaying has serious limitations because of its lack of a visual interface (i.e., display). Telephone voice response systems only permit the presentation of very limited, simple alternatives. Sophisticated service offerings are not practical because of their reliance on complex branching alternatives which can not be easily remembered by users. As a consequence, telephone billpaying users easily lose track of their place; confirmation and review of payments is limited; users need to keep track of payee code numbers on separate paper lists; and user options such as scheduling payments become exceedingly complex and thus virtually impractical. Telephone billpaying service providers have high cost structures and, despite advances in voice-response technology, telephone billpaying has serious inherent service limitations.
Telephone banking is convenient but has inherent limitations which make billpaying and other complex financial services very hard-to-use. ATMs, on the other hand, are very easy-to-use, but lack the convenience of a telephone.
ATM usage has grown dramatically in the past decade. There are now approximately 140 million cardholders in the U.S. Japan has over 135 million ATM cardholders, and Europe has 122 million cardholders. Approximately 25% of U.S. households use ATM cards 5 or more times per month. These cardholders have demonstrated a high degree of comfort with electronic banking. These customers tend to be under 40, upwardly mobile, and convenience-oriented. See, for example,
While ATMs are very easy-to-use, they currently allow users to access only a limited number of bank teller services. A bank's own ATMs are typically connected by direct line to the bank's data processing system. The bank's data processing system, in turn, communicates with a regional (or national) "ATM Network"--a specialized digital packet network which communicates ATM and POS (point of sale) transactions among banks using standardized message protocols. These ATM networks and associated digital switches permit someone using the ATM of one bank to access an account in another bank, for example.
ANSI and others have established standards on ATM digital message protocols and other features of ATMs. A more-or-less standard, generic ATM interface has developed in the banking industry, making it relatively easy for a user to use any ATM on the ATM network once has he learned how to interact with this more-or-less standard interface. Of course, ATMs produced by different manufacturers may differ in key placement, number of keys, key legends, screen size, etc. However, there has been a trend toward standardization so as to minimize user discomfort with using a "foreign bank" ATM.
Of course, a bank customer wishing to use the ATM network to conduct a financial transaction typically has to travel to a nearby ATM (e.g., at a local bank branch). Moreover, most ATMs generally do not permit customers to pay bills or conduct other complex financial transactions--typically limiting the user to withdrawals, account inquiries, account transfers, and, if the ATM the user accesses is that of his own bank, deposits.
It is known to utilize the ATM network to conduct financial transactions other than in the manner discussed above. The following references are generally relevant to use of an ATM network/switch for processing various types of financial transactions:
It appears from the articles referenced above that others in the past have explored the use of an ATM network/switch to route point-of-sale and/or billpaying data requests and transactions. For example, the National Directory reference (see above) claims that four ATM networks provide participants with home banking services (although this claim may actually be false). The "Shazam" system, under development in Iowa, permits a consumer to pay bills to prespecified accounts using a bank ATM or special purpose ATM type "billpaying terminal" located in a branch bank and communicating directly over the ITS ATM network. The MAC system permits a PC-based home banking service provider to use the network to perform limited functions such as balance inquiry and funds transfers. Aggregated bill payments are transmitted to banks using the MAC network as a simple data carrier at the close of the banking day in batch mode.
Some point-of-sale (POS) systems do exist which are capable of automatically generating debit requests and applying such debit requests to an ATM network (e.g., to result in immediately debiting a purchaser's account). Specifically, it appears that some such POS systems include a "concentrator" central computer connected to local modems. The local modems receive incoming calls over dialup telephone lines from remote POS stations located at retail sites. When a purchaser makes a purchase, he provides a magnetic stripe card which is encoded with identity and account information readable by the remote POS terminal. The purchaser also is required to input his PIN (personal identification number) for security reasons. The POS station automatically dials the central computer and transmits an identification of the retailer; purchaser bank and account information; and a dollar amount to be debited. The central computer reformats the POS request into a standardized POS debit request message which it transmits over the ATM network. The transmitted debit request causes the purchaser's bank account to be immediately debited, and may also provide a feedback message to the remote POS terminal indicating that the purchaser had an account balance exceeding the purchase amount and that the purchase amount has been successfully debited from the purchaser's bank account. Additional mechanisms cause the debited funds to eventually be paid to the retailer.
The following patents are generally relevant to prior dedicated home banking terminals and associated systems/networks:
The two Hale patents relate to a specific dedicated home banking terminal and associated system. Grant et al broadly teaches a system which integrates banking and brokerage services via a data communications gateway between the two systems. The three Benton patents relate to details concerning personal banking/financial transaction terminals. Atalla et al teaches a portable banking terminal including data encryption capabilities and discusses communicating over data communications lines with a data switch (see FIG. 1 and associated text).
The following patents relate to banking terminal security considerations:
The following additional patents are of general interest as representing the state of the art:
Most banks believe that remote banking is a good idea waiting for an acceptable, cost-efficient, easy-to-use delivery system. Most bank customers dislike the time consuming drudgery they devote every month to paying bills and conducting other banking transactions, and wish a low cost, easier way existed to perform these transactions. Unfortunately, the prior art discussed above does not provide any practical architecture for providing comprehensive banking services (including paying plural bills to user selected payees) in the home or office over standard dialup telephone lines via an ATM network.
The present invention provides a solution to many of the problems discussed above. In particular, the present invention provides a practical, cost-effective, workable system and method for delivering banking and other financial services (including billpaying capabilities) to remote sites such as customer homes and offices while avoiding the pitfalls encountered by home banking experiments of the past.
The present invention capitalizes on the convenience of the telephone and the widespread familiarity with automatic teller machines. Previous "home banking" applications required a personal computer (PC), a modem, complicated software procedures and considerable training and/or computer knowledge. Home banking was thereby confined to the extremely small niche of sophisticated PC users. Now, with new technology and an established base of 140 million ATM cardholders, the present invention can reach a large market with low cost services:
The present invention serves this market by providing a low cost (possibly free) ATM-like terminal, which preferably uses low-cost Applications Specific Integrated Circuit (ASIC) and surface mount technology for low cost and high reliability; PA1 The present invention targets remote banking service to 50 million U.S. households awning ATM cards, 21 million of whom show a high degree of comfort with electronic banking; PA1 The present invention preferably utilizes ATM and telephone company digital communications networks, thus avoiding a large upfront fixed investment and ensuring low operating costs; PA1 The present invention system costs are supported by sharing processing savings with banks, payees and advertisers (who target ads to users based on spending patterns). PA1 Four line by 24 character liquid crystal display; PA1 Four adjacent selection (i.e., "soft", programmable) keys directly referencing the display to be used for selecting alternatives; PA1 Two function keys to provide on demand help and cancel functions; PA1 Twelve alpha/numeric telephone-type keypad for numeric input and later for limited alpha input plus the "#" and "*" for later communications applications and compliant with present telephone equipment standards; and PA1 Two screen control keys that permit scrolling of the screen forward and backward when permitted by system software. PA1 a low cost (possibly free), easy-to-use ATM-like communication terminal which is portable and simply connects to a telephone; PA1 an incentive for every bill payment made through the terminal; PA1 additional savings from postage, check printing, envelopes, and other costs for each payment made through the terminal; PA1 convenience, privacy and estimated time savings of 75% from the drudgery of billpaying.
Briefly, the present invention provides dedicated telephone-based banking terminals to users for home or office use ("home banking"). An asynchronous communications link is connected to a telephone company public data network (or other digital packet network) between the remote terminal and a central computer system operated by the service provider. A central computer system analyzes and processes the user payment instructions--typically processing a user's request for many discrete financial transactions at one time. The central computer stores information about these transactions in a database it maintains, and then generates electronic funds transfer (EFT) requests which it communicates to the user's bank via an ATM network/switch. For example, the central computer system may debit the user's account at his bank (e.g., via a POS debit message passed over the ATM network) and electronically transfer the funds to a holding account or bank. The central computer then distributes the funds (bill payments) to the payees requested by the user.
ATM networks have been used for ATM use and more recently for point-of-sale (POS) uses. When combined with new PDN service as in the preferred embodiment of the present invention, ATM networks permit development of a market at minimal upfront, fixed cost and very low variable operating costs. The system provided by the preferred embodiment of the present invention basically acts as a conduit connecting bank depositors with their bank through telephone company gateways and ATM networks. The service provider need not build its own network, and banks need not install new communication lines or software.
Since ATM networks have in the past usually provided only limited services (e.g., withdrawal, deposit and account inquiry, and more recently, point-of-sale transaction handling), the present invention offers a new use of the existing ATM networks to provide transactions not previously supported by the networks and also provides a new central computer/communications system performing new functions--in addition to providing a linkage never before existing between two networks (i.e., a digital packet network accessible through dialup telephone gateway, and an ATM network) for the purpose of home banking.
Payments can be processed immediately and made using EFT means (automated clearinghouse, direct deposit in concentrator accounts, point-to-point, etc.) through payment network. Certain EFTs are processed through the originating ATM network (or though another ATM network). Payments not made electronically are sent by post in the form of a check and payor invoice information list ("check and list"). In addition, the central computer system can transmit to the user's bank the names of payees and other Federal Reserve Regulation E information through the ATM network using POS formats. This permits the customer's bank to print a unified statement listing the billpaying transactions as well as normal bank transactions (e.g., deposits, debits, and ATM withdrawals).
Thus, once entered into the system a user terminal is linked in the preferred embodiment through a gateway to a public data network (PDN) service of a regional telephone company. Telenet and other PDN services have been available for years, and these services remain competitive to the regional telephone companies on an interstate basis. However, the data packet price of local PDN services is usually lower for regional telephone companies (because the cost of their networks is amortized over many users and alternative uses.)
The preferred embodiment preferably includes compact inexpensive remote user terminals capable of interfacing with standard dial-up telephone lines. One version of the preferred embodiment terminal is compact in size (3.75".times.8".times.1.75"), portable and simply connects to the user's telephone jack. A second version of the terminal has a telephone handset and associated electronics permitting the consumer to use the device as a terminal or as a conventional telephone. No hardware or installation expense is required. Users operate the terminal intuitively, and users need not have prior computer experience. Since the present invention targets ATM users, the terminal is designed to interact with users in a manner similar to ATM user interaction.
Users preferably activate the preferred embodiment terminal by simply turning it on. The terminal automatically dials a central processor system over dialup telephone lines. Users are preferably welcomed in the name of their own bank. They may gain access to services by identifying their account from a menu of authorized household users, then entering their bank ATM personal identification number (PIN). A built-in security device is preferably provided to afford high level security to the user, and the terminal has the capability to transmit encrypted data.
Users preferably receive and view messages through a four line (e.g., by 24 or 30 character) liquid crystal display (LCD). Instructions are communicated through a backlit display adjacent to the LCD. Messages are communicated at high speed (e.g., 1200 baud) over dialup lines. The terminal takes advantage of significant human factors research and development performed by the U.S. Department of Defense and adopted by major ATM producers. By positioning selection ("soft") keys next to options displayed on the screen, users can more easily understand and quickly respond to instructions. Users thereby communicate by single-stroke responses to choices displayed, and the service provider has much greater system flexibility with which to format screens and expand services.
Moreover, the preferred embodiment terminal and associated user interface to some extent mimics the terminal/interface provided by standard ATMs already in use by millions of bank customers. The preferred embodiment thus eliminates or reduces the level of apprehension many users might harbor toward learning a new terminal and interface. When a typical new user first uses the terminal provided by the present invention, he intuitively knows how to navigate through the user interface/menu structure because the user interface is (at least superficially) similar to that of ATMs he has used in the past. Of course, the user interface and terminal provided by the present invention offer far more functionality than is available through a standard ATM, and in fact are extremely different from the standard ATM terminal/interface. However, the user's initial impression is perhaps the most important and the typical user's first impression to the terminal provided by the present invention is that it is "like" an ATM and can be operated intuitively without reading a user manual and without any steep learning curve. The primary market for the services provided by the present invention is 21 million highly active ATM users who will view the invention as a convenient, comfortable extension of current ATM services. The services may also appeal to certain non-ATM users, who will be attracted to the expanded services (e.g., billpaying) provided by the present invention.
The major emphasis in designing the terminal and its support system is service and ease-of-use. This has been achieved by adopting a number of features contained in the popular ATM machines employed by banks, such as for example:
1) Keyboard and Screens: The latest ATM machines contain simple uncluttered keyboards usually consisting of an alpha/numeric keypad, a cancel key, enter key and a number of "soft" (i.e., programmable) selection keys adjacent to the screen which have no fixed function. The function of these soft keys is described on the screen and is related to service that is being provided. Older machines tend to have multiple dedicated function keys that perform one specific function. The user must push the proper function keys in the correct sequence to complete the transaction in which he is interested. These keyboards tend to be cluttered and confusing. The displays associated with this type of keyboard are usually limited to several lines of text. The dedicated key keyboard design approach is necessary because the limited size of the display precludes the presentation of multiple alternatives among which a user may select. Newer machines have larger video displays consisting of from four to eight lines and "soft" keys that fulfill different functions depending on information provided on the screen. Users are presented with multiple choices and asked to select the desired alternative. The user pushes the "soft" key that corresponds to the selection he wishes to make. Similar to the newer ATM machines, the terminal provided by the present invention contains a four line by, for example, 24-character LCD display (many ATMs use video displays), four "soft" keys, a cancel key and a numeric keypad. In addition, the terminal provided by the present invention contains a HELP key and two screen control keys labeled PRIOR and NEXT. Unlike ATM machines a user who needs assistance can obtain it regardless of "where he is" in the transaction process by pushing the HELP key. Contact sensitive help provides explanations regarding the transaction in which he is involved. The screen control keys permit the user to scroll forward and backward when reviewing lists. Using the NEXT key also permits movement from one screen to the next at the user's pace. The CANCEL key permits the user to correct erroneous input or back out of certain transactions when he has mistakenly chosen an alternative.
2) Security: The ATM establishes a user's identity by requiring a card and the use of a personal identification number (PIN). The terminal provided by the present invention uses a slightly different approach in that no card is required (although in at least one configuration a card may be used if desired). The terminal is generally in a more secure location than is an ATM machine. At SIGNON the terminal transmits a unique number that identifies a particular household. The individual selects his name from the authorized household list. He is then requested to enter his PIN in much the same manner as with an ATM machine. The data transmitted from the terminal is encrypted, providing security against line tapping or theft of the line. An ATM uses a bank card to determine who is signing on the machine; in contrast, in accordance with one aspect of the present invention, terminal possession is used as an indication of one of several users in a household.
3) Look and Feel: The newer ATM machines are menu driven, the user is presented with a number of alternatives and he selects the one he wishes by using "soft" keys. This is preferable to the user having to follow a list of steps coordinating screen instructions with different dedicated function keys on a nearby keyboard. There is less distraction and confusion when the user is provided alternatives on the screen. He can be given assistance upon request when he is uncertain. There is no limited reading of keycaps or coordination of key colors or reading of sequential instruction lists posted on the machine. In a similar fashion the terminal provided by the present invention is menu oriented. The user can get to his desired service quickly (generally with selections from 1-2 levels of menus). The combination of "soft" keys and menu branching provides a look and feel very similar to an ATM with which he is comfortable and experienced although the terminal provided by the present invention also provides several additional important features which provide increased functionality.
4) Services: The ATM primarily provides balance inquiry, cash withdrawal and check deposit accompanied by a receipt. Some ATMs permit limited bill payment and last date of deposit and withdrawal. Instead of printing out a receipt like an ATM, a user of the terminal provided by the present invention receives a statement from his bank at the end of the month. In addition, it is unlike an ATM in that you generally cannot receive money or make deposits through the terminal (unless an additional interface to a debit card or "smart card" is provided). The terminal user is, however, able to pay all bills (present and future or pay periodically), transfer funds (today and in future), obtain balance information, look forward and backward at statement activity (payments, deposits and transfers) transfer funds among accounts and banks, obtain information on bank services and rates anywhere there is a standard telephone RJ-11 jack. With the addition of an alpha keyboard (which may be an expansion feature) the terminal can provide E-mail and other alpha-dominated services.
5) Personal Service: The terminal provided by the preferred embodiment of the present invention is compact and portable and is available for use twenty-four hours a day. The list of payees the user selects can be anyone, not a preselected list as with the few cases where users pay bills from an ATM. The services are available when the user wants, where the user wants. His billpaying time is reduced and he need not contend with stamps, check printing fees, envelopes, and postal delivery.
6) Network Configuration: The ATM machine is usually connected to a bank's computer via telephone or hard line. Accounting information is provided by the bank's computer. Transactions that must be passed to other banks are transmitted through the ATM network. Those ATMs that permit billpaying inventory the bills that are to be paid during the day at the ATM machine and are then posted after the close of the banking day by the bank. The ORL system passes bill payments directly through the ATM interchange (in the form of point-of-sale transactions) for debit and credit of accounts on a real-time basis.
To use billpaying features, customers provide the service provider in advance with a list of payees (names, account numbers, addresses). A typical household (owning an ATM card) writes 26 checks per month and the list might, for example include payments for:
 utilities telephone, gas, water, electricity, cable TV; residential rent, mortgage, home, insurance; automotive gas credit card, auto insurance, auto loan; credit card AMEX, Visa, Master Charge and others; retail major department stores, financial installment loan, taxes, stock broker fees; medical physician, dentist, health insurance; business office parking fee, newspapers magazines; and miscellaneous child care, tuition, church, vacation home, domestic employees, etc.
Users may review past payments and schedule future payments (e.g., timed to meet anticipated funds availability such as a paycheck or check deposit). Users may also have the system provided by the present invention automatically pay fixed, recurring payments, such as rent, mortgages, and installment loans.
The preferred embodiment of the present invention processes information transmitted through the PDN using a fault-tolerant central processor to ensure system integrity. Once the system provided by the present invention processes user payment instructions, it communicates with the user's bank through a regional or national ATM network. Regional ATM networks (which are usually shared banking cooperatives) have been developed to permit bank customers to access any ATM in their local area. Users are no longer tied to their own bank's ATMs. The Cirrus and Plus ATM networks offer the same service on a national basis by linking required ATM networks. The ATM network application provided by the present invention preferably requires no new hardware or software modifications to ATM communication systems. And, very importantly, unlike other home banking systems (which require specialized software or automated clearing house capability), the present invention requires little or no new software or operating procedural changes at a user's bank.
Using an ATM network, the service provider pays customer bills by first debiting the user's account at his network bank--preferably by sending a POS debit message over the ATM network. Such standard POS messages not only permit the service provider to pass payee or other information over the network to the user's bank for use by the bank in generating a unified monthly statement, but also provide an automatic account inquiry/balance check function (so that the user does not overdraw his bank account inadvertently). Funds are transferred through the ATM network to the service provider's holding bank (or a clearing account maintained by the service provider in the user's bank). Payments are preferably processed immediately electronically, where feasible, either immediately or "warehoused" for a short time for transmittal with other user payments to a single payee. Otherwise bills are paid by paper check.
Electronic payments can be processed through an Automated Clearing House (ACH) system, (e.g., Federal Reserve) directly to a payee (point-to-point), or to the payee's bank (directly or indirectly through an ATM network or other remittance channel). In recent years, payees have become more receptive to working with electronic payments processors. Aside from minimizing a payee's processing costs and float, the present invention offers payees more predictable cash flow, lower returns (bad checks), and accounting and bookkeeping advantages related to consolidated payments.
The invention provides some additional benefits to payees. By processing customer bills as POS debits, liability for payment immediately shifts from the service provider to the ATM network (or bank). Thus, the service provider can advance funds to payees immediately with the comfort that the advance will be covered on the next business day by the customer's bank or the ATM network. This reduces the payee's float by 1-2 days versus conventional electronic billpaying systems. Secondly, payees may hold remittance accounts at banks who are members of the ATM network. Debited funds and billing information may be sent directly to these accounts. Payees who may not otherwise have the capability to accept electronic payments may gain that capability. This reduces the payee's remittance processing costs and permits the bill paying service provider to make fewer, costly paper-based payments.
The cost of processing payments is relatively low in terms of equipment and communication costs. Most costs are incurred in responding to user inquiries, correcting payee posting errors, maintenance of payee databases, and coordination between users, payees, and their banks. Higher costs are incurred by payments made by paper check, although these costs are mitigated by interest earned on float due to postal delivery time.
Other innovative features provided by the present invention include:
A new type of inexpensive ergonomically designed user-friendly dedicated home banking terminal including for example a four line LCD display with associated control buttons "pointing to" the display lines for selection of displayed options and auxiliary "Select One", "Or", "Change Screen", "Enter Number" LED illuminated command prompts that are turned on and off by the central computer system as needed.
Advanced "ATM-like" terminal layout:
Two level access security consisting of a unique terminal identification ("signature") automatically transmitted upon establishment of the asynchronous communications link and an ATM type PIN number entered by the user for system verification.
Onboard PIN and data encryption (DES or other standard) provided by ROM resident random number generation algorithm activated by a seed maintained in RAM and a real-time clock.
LED backlit instruction panel adjacent to and working in conjunction with the active LCD display controlled main system software.
Dual purpose terminal operating as a data entry and display device and alternately, as a push button (tone/pulse) telephone communications set--including a common keypad used for tone generation for telephone communications and for data entry.
A dual isolated circuit keypad containing a double contact low cost switch to activate two unrelated circuits as input to the microprocessor and the telephone tone generator.
Data terminal that automatically transmits tone blocking signal to prevent intervention by call interrupt service.
The visual interface, flexibility and ability to recall information that permits the present invention to enjoy significant demand for automated billpaying without a telephone's limitations.
Look and feel of the software-user interface in coordination with a 4.times.24 LCD display and selection and control keys to provide rapid communications of financial transaction information to main computer system.
A terminal device that can act as a pass-through of analog voice signal to an externally attached on internally provided telephone or alternately transmit data (asynchronously).
A terminal device operating at low power levels permitting the trickle charge of internal storage batteries from a telephone line source.
A terminal device that can store numerical data and transmit from a memory buffer upon command from an internal microprocessor.
A terminal device employing a 96 (up to 120) character LCD displaying the amount of information capable of being contained in a single common 128 byte packet data network packet.
The terminal is able to transmit a periodic randomly generated code to the main system. The main system is able to verify that this numeric code is correct and assure that terminal communication link security is maintained.
The terminal is compact, 8 inches wide by 5.75 inches and 1.75 inches high with the telephone handset. The compact non-telephone model is 8 inches wide by 3.75 inches deep by 1.75 inches high. The compact model can easily slip into a pocket or briefcase, and is approximately 53 cubic inches and weighs less than one pound.
The compact portable terminal contains two RJ-11 jacks so that a telephone line can be connected to one and a telephone to the other thereby permitting use alternatively as a terminal or telephone.
A terminal with an internal data bus that will permit direct edge connect retrofitting of an alphabetic keyboard and/or card swipe device.
A system architecture connecting asynchronous, remotely located (home or office) dedicated purpose terminals (telephone and/or data) passing through asynchronous gateway onto a packet data network to a fault-tolerant computer which is in turn linked to a single bank or group of banks using the bank's ATM interchange network for the purpose of bill payment and funds transfer and balance inquiry and activity statement.
A system architecture connected to a network of electronic switches and/or payees.
Use of an online computer which processes customer bill payments and passes payee names and account information through the ATM interchange network to a user's bank for posting to his monthly statement;
A system architecture that permits immediate credit of funds to the service provider (upon debit authorization against the user's account, liability for payment of funds passes immediately to bank and interchange network).
A system architecture that permits a combination of information access (account balances, account transactions) plus settlements (posting, reconciliation and clearing of funds).
Extraction of bill payer and payee information for demographic and marketing analysis and retention in a database.
Maintaining such a database of billpaying information and extracting demographic information from this database for use in targeting advertisements or messages (the advertisements can be sent electronically to each home banking user each time he "signs on" his terminal and/or distributed in other ways such as mass mailings which do not violate user confidentiality).
Analysis of bill payer payment patterns for the purpose of directing online advertisements or messages targeted to differentiated groups of users.
A terminal screen which permits targeted advertising (or messages) without disclosing the user's name or other confidential information to the advertiser (until the user requests disclosure or permits it).
A terminal oriented system that permits an immediate customer response to targeted, displayed advertisements (or messages), whose responses are then transmitted online or in batch mode to the advertisement sponsor.
A methodology of debits and credits for transferring of funds between banks using online remote terminals communicated through the ATM interchange network.
A methodology for debit of bill payments using online, remote terminals communicated through the ATM interchange network.
A methodology for use of an ATM interchange network for payee credits on bills.
A remote terminal oriented system directed at the ATM user population for home, office or other remote location bill payment, funds transfer and account review.
Deposit oriented financing for a remote terminal based system for bill payment, funds transfer and account review; and
A cash incentive program for bills paid through a remote terminal based system for bill payment, funds transfer and account review.
The present invention extends the convenience of popular automated teller machine (ATM) type service to user (alternatively referred to as customers or consumers) homes, offices and other locations. The present invention provides a highly efficient payments system that offers consumers the following advantages and features:
The added benefit of electronic funds transfer, banks and others gain as much as 40% processing cost savings and a new vehicle for remote distribution of services.
To attract volume, the service provider may price services to allow users to save money. The present invention provides the possibility of broad market distribution by providing users with a low cost (possibly free), familiar ATM-like terminal. In addition to being provided with a low cost or free terminal, users may save $0.30 in postage, check and other costs for each payment made electronically via the system. This totals to $7.30 per month savings for the average ATM household writing 26 checks a month. A service provider may therefore charge up to $7.80 per month and still permit the user to save money.
More important than cost savings, however, is the vast amount of time the invention saves its users. Unlike PC's, telephones and prior terminals, the design of the present invention enables the users to intuitively master the terminal without relying on written instructions. Furthermore, the operations and coordination of system components in the form of modems, communications protocols, new security codes, and operating software is obviated. The present invention relieves a common financial headache--the time-intensive drudgery of billpaying. The system provided by the present invention is a quick, extremely easy-to-use alternative to conventional payments. Initial testing indicates that users can pay bills in 25% of the time needed to pay bills conventionally. Users may preferably receive a unified monthly statement (from their bank) which consolidates and lists terminal-based transactions with conventional banking transactions (e.g., checks, ATM cash withdrawals, deposits, etc.).
Early home banking efforts discovered that users liked using the systems to pay bills. They had only limited interest in other bank and videotext services, so the present invention has reduced its delivery costs by specializing in billpaying. While the present invention provides billpaying services, customers may also use the system to better manage their money. More sophisticated active users may better manage their money by, for example, checking their account balances, viewing payment records, transferring funds between accounts, future dating of bills and funds transfers, and requesting other bank services. Future dating of bills minimizes users float, and users may future date funds transfers to maximize interest bearing balances. Transferring funds between banks is possible with immediate debit or credit within one day (depending upon the ATM network clearing procedures). The present invention thus provides a terminal designed to accommodate additional financial services in the event that users or banks demand (and are willing to pay for) more services. These may include comparative mortgage and CD quotes, tax deduction summaries, loan applications, electronic billing, third party billing, family budgeting tools, tax planning, and insurance services. Limited alphabet-based services (e.g. telephone directory) are also feasible with the terminal of the preferred embodiment and the terminal has the facility to add on an alphabetic keyboard.
By displacing paper checks and employing payee information for marketing purposes, the present invention offers significant benefits to the major participants in the payments system:
Banks (and other financial institutions) avoid the cost of processing and returning checks and funds transfers. Fully absorbed processing costs range from $0.50 to $1.00 per check (marginal costs vary with volume). The present invention can save banks a substantial amount per paper check displaced.
Payees (such as utilities, mortgagors, etc.) avoid paper processing costs and improve cash flow. Typical remittances take 5-8 days to arrive by mail and cost from $0.15 to $0.75 per payment. The present invention can provide a small charge to payees for each electronic payment and deliver payments in 2-3 days. This saves payees money per payment and compares favorably in cost to bank lockbox services.
Marketers (such as retailers and banks) can better advertise (or message) through the terminal. By analyzing users' payments, the present invention can target advertising or messages to users for 5-7 seconds after they SIGNON. Users may then respond if they want more information. Targeted (but low readership) direct mail costs advertisers $0.45-$1.00 per piece. Pricing for confirmed leads starts at $5 and increases with the products value. This aspect of the present invention will offer advertisers significant benefits in terms of flexibility and cost savings. The terminal's screen for advertisements permits the service provider to target advertisements to groups of users without disclosing the user's name (and confidential payment data) until the user so indicates his permission (by requesting more information from the advertiser).
Payments processors earn interest on user payment float. The present invention debits a user's bank account on the date of payment. The payment is processed immediately, but interest is earned on the funds (float) until cleared. When the system of the present invention cannot pay electronically, it earns interest on float for 5-8 days. A service provider will prefer to process payments by low-cost electronic means, however, providing better money management services for customers.
A major obstacle in building any volume-oriented business is the upfront investment required to reach a critical mass of customers. The present invention minimizes this investment by capitalizing on existing systems and customer bases. The present invention piggybacks on the evolving ATM and regional telephone company communications networks.
Most ATM networks are bank-owned cooperatives and have excess capacity. These networks are likely to welcome the additional business provided by a system in accordance with the present invention. By working with ATM networks, the system provided by present invention becomes a utility for banks--not a threat to banks. For example, once admitted on to the system, users can be welcomed in the name of their bank. Users also receive a single account statement from their bank, unifying terminal-based activity with conventional banking transactions and check payments. Back-office check processing and funds transfer economies can also be priced to provide costs savings to banks. Participating banks can be encouraged to advertise over the system provided by the present invention system at sharply reduced rates while back-office savings from reduced paper check volume develops. The advertising medium provided by the present invention offers banks an extremely powerful "cross-selling" tool (a critical key to success in retail banking which involves increasing profitability by increasing the number of services sold to a single customer).
The present invention thus provides a highly advantageous system which offers an attractive proposition to a variety of participants in the payments system. Users of the invention save time and money and can pay their bills and obtain other banking services wherever there is a telephone jack. Banks save back-office expense and realize an efficient means to service their customers. Bank owned ATM networks generate volume and earn fees. Payees improve cash float and save on costly processing of paper checks. Advertisers gain a powerful, low-cost marketing tool.